Press Enter To Continue
by Turbanator
Summary: /\ Oneshot /\ A different choice is made with the Emergency Escape Program... /\ Novel 4 Spoilers! /\


**Press Enter To Continue**

**December 20th  
Literature Club Room**

The miracle had happened. I had the key, and found the answer that I was looking for. Nagato was speaking to me.

The black screen with the fading white characters were speaking directly to me, and only me. No one else understood them, not Haruhi, Koizumi, Asahina-san and Nagato.

The words were all for me, and for my eyes alone.

YUKI.N This is the Emergency Escape Program. To activate it, hit the "Enter" key, otherwise, hit any other key. Once activated, you will be given a chance to repair the space-time continuum. However, neither success nor your safe return can be guaranteed.

I almost felt tears reaching my eyes, having someone who knew who I was before the world was transformed to this state.

YUKI.N This program can only be executed once. Once it is executed, it will be deactivated. Should you choose not to activate it, it will also be deactivated. Are you ready?

So, the program was in this computer, like that last time in the other world with Haruhi. Nagato with her data abilities can subtly affect the few systems she has access to frequently, namely in the club room.

"What's this all about John? Some conspiracy? An evil organisation?"

I began to panic, this Haruhi was more volatile in a way, and likely to believe anything from me first time, as opposed to her previous self. Telling her the truth might result in an unsatisfactory result, and I needed to think.

"No, get back!" I pulled my arm back, pushing Haruhi slightly, and she stared at the screen, only catching it briefly, before jumping to a very wrong conclusion.

"Must be checking the disk... Useless computers, why are you worried about such a small error?"

I couldn't stop her.

Like the all-powerful finger of God, she leaned forwards over my trembling arm which could not hold back her full weight, then descended on the keyboard to press the 'Escape' key in the top left corner.

"NO!" I jumped out of my seat and scared everyone with my antics, grabbing on to the sides of the monitor, tilting it up to me, showing my reflection in its old glass convex screen. Those words vanished, only to be replaced shortly after.

YUKI.N Emergency Escape Program deactivated. Space-time continuum restoration functions aborted permanently.

My heart fell as those words faded into the black screen.

My only chance at getting home, lost forever.

YUKI.N Rejection of original reality signifies that you are satisfied with alterations made to this new reality. You are free to live in thisworld as you wish.

My vision was blurry with tears, seeing her last words words come to me.

YUKI.N Please take my person to the library one day. Goodbye, Kyon...

The old style cathode-ray tube blinked away, and the black screen kept the burned in writing for milliseconds more.

But it wasn't to be. They were gone for good.

My SOS Brigade, my friends... My world, replaced with this parody of one.

I collapsed on the floor in pain, my heart agonised from the loss, whilst the others watched me in horror.

I ignored them, because their confusion couldn't compare to my hurt.

Swallowing my tears, I ran out of the room, into the open air, unable to see where I was going, not caring about how far I had travelled.

I thought about someone else, someone who came back, though she was supposed to be dead...

I would do anything to get back to my world, anything at all...

Perhaps... Perhaps, if the SOS Brigade being together activated the message from Nagato... If they ceased to exist, what would happen?

I grinned...

I never would know who changed my world to this one, but I knew what had to be done.

I nodded in the square, I was outside the train station, the café where we usually sat in opposite me. My laughs drew the attention of passers-by, who steered clear of me.

I went to a place that I knew would have what I wanted, my goal now crystal clear.

I had to remove everyone involved with the SOS Brigade, no matter what it took, no matter how many deaths, they had to be rid off once and for all.

That way, I would become God, and restore things to the way they were.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Just a short piece of how easily Kyon's mind could snap, had things gone awry in Novel 4. Yes, it probably is out of character, but I wanted to try something a little different.

Desperation can lead to irrelevant conclusions and poorly backed up arguments, I hope that it was conveyed accurately in this, though I'll readily accept that this isn't how the real Kyon would do things.

The next chapter, which I'm not going to write, would probably turn this into an M or even R rated story, showing Kyon's descent into madness and his psychopathic side...! Mind you, if demand is high, who knows...?

Still, it was fun writing it for thirty minutes. Hope you like the alternate ending.

- J


End file.
